Le Dilemme
by La Lune au Loup
Summary: De la haine à l'amour et de l'amour à la haine, le destin d'une jeune fille qui changera le cours de l'Histoire et offrira au monde le plus beau des cadeaux : l'espoir.
1. Première partie

**Les personnages, lieux et événements que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce ne sont que des jouets pour mon esprit tourmenté.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**

* * *

**Avant-propos :**

**Je dédie cette fic àThaele Ellia. **

**Joyeux anniversaire ! **

**Et désolée d'être en retard, mais je voulais que cette histoire soit différente de ce que j'écris d'habitude. J'espère qu'elle te plaira !**

* * *

_Le Dilemme_

_1ère partie : Un sourire._

Je m'appelle Lily Evans et je suis une sorcière. Ca peut paraître étrange, mais c'est la vérité.

Je ne l'ai pas toujours sû. Ce n'est que le jour de mon onzième anniversaire que je l'ai appris, lorsqu'un magnifique hibou cendré a déposé une lettre qui m'était adressée. Une lettre de Poudlard.

C'est ce jour-là que tout a changé. Que ma vie est devenue un dilemme permanent.

J'ai toujours su que je n'étais pas une enfant comme les autres. Il y avait sans cesse des _incidents. _Des choses étranges se produisaient lorsque j'étais en colère ou particulièrement triste ou joyeuse. Des objets qui disparaissaient ou apparaissaient sans explication. Des verres qui se brisaient sans que je ne les touche.

Mais je me disais que ce n'était pas grave. Que ce n'étaient que des coïncidences. Je voulais me persuader que tout était normal. Que _j'étais_ normale.

Je me trompais.

Je suis une sorcière. Née dans une famille de Moldus. Une Sans-magie douée de pouvoirs magiques.

Et je déteste ça.

Je déteste la manière dont mes parents me couvent et m'idolâtrent, pas parce que je suis leur fille, mais parce que leur fille est une sorcière.

Je déteste les regards envieux et les sourires forcés que m'adresse ma soeur, parce qu'elle est l'aînée, mais que je suis la préférée.

Et je déteste cette école qui m'a enlevée à ma famille et à mes amis pour me jeter dans un monde qui ne veut pas de moi.

Car je sais ce qu'ils disent derrière mon dos. Je les entends murmurer sur mon passage. Eux. Les Sorciers. Les Sang-purs. Leurs moqueries. Leurs insultes. Et ces trois petits mots qui me suivent comme mon ombre. - _Sang de bourbe_ -

Qu'ils disent ce qu'ils veulent, ça m'est égal. Ils ne veulent pas de moi et je ne veux pas d'eux. Je n'ai jamais recherché leur compagnie. Je les ai même fuis comme la peste dès le premier jour.

Je n'ai sympathisé qu'avec des filles comme moi. Des Sorcières d'origine Moldue. Et je pensais avoir trouvé ma place. Mais j'avais tort. Une fois de plus.

Et tout s'est écroulé un soir d'hiver.

J'avais passé le week-end dans la Bibliothèque pour finir mon devoir d'Astronomie. Il était tard et j'essayais de regagner mon dortoir le plus discrètement possible. Le couvre-feu approchait et je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention de Rusard.

Rusard est le concierge de l'école et il me déteste.

Chaque fois que j'ai la malchance de tomber sur lui, je sens son regard posé sur moi. Il me suis. Me traque. Un regard noir. Haineux. Comme celui de ma soeur.

Mais ce n'est pas lui que j'ai croisé ce soir-là. Ce ne sont pas ses éternelles tirades sur l'ordre et la discipline que j'ai surpris au détour d'un couloir. Mais les moqueries fielleuses de mes "amies".

Et j'ai compris.

Je pensais qu'elles étaient comme moi. Qu'elles me comprenaient. Mais leur amitié, leurs belles paroles n'étaient qu'une illusion. Elle me détestent. Autant que les Sang-purs me méprisent. Et pour les mêmes raisons.

Parce que je suis une Sorcière d'origine Moldue. Une Sorcière douée. Bien plus douée qu'elles toutes réunies. Plus douée que la plupart des Sang-purs. Et ça, ils ne peuvent pas me le pardonner.

Si je n'avais été qu'une petite Moldue capable de quelques tours de Magie, le Choixpeau m'aurait envoyée à Poufsouffle et je me serais fondue dans la masse, protégée par l'anonymat de la médiocrité et ignorée des héritiers des plus anciennes familles de Sorciers.

Mais je suis douée. Et mon talent n'est pas l'apanache d'une Serdaigle dévouant sa vie à la recherche du Savoir. Oh non ! Il est plus instinctif. Plus sauvage. Je ne comprends pas la Magie. Je la _sens_.

Pour moi, faire de la Magie est aussi naturel que de respirer. Au point que parfois, me servir d'une baguette me semble inutile. Un obstacle. Un artifice superflu et ridicule.

Oui. "Ridicule" est l'adjectif qui convient le mieux pour décrire la façon dont certains se servent de leur baguette. En particulier Sirius Black.

Black est Sang-pur. Un vrai. Hautain, condescendent, sûr de lui et de ses pouvoirs. C'est à se demander ce qu'il fait à Gryffondore quand tout chez lui pue le Serpentard à plein nez !

Les choix du Chapeau sont impénétrables ...

Je me souviens de la première fois où je l'ai vu utiliser sa baguette. J'ai cru mourir de rire ! Oh, bien sûr, ses sortilèges réussissent à tous les coups, mais la manière dont il brandit sa baguette est vraiment ridicule. Tous ces chichis et ces moulinets inutiles ... il ne lui manque que le petit doigt en l'air !

Mais le pire chez lui ce sont ses amis ... ou plus exactement _l'un_ de ses amis. James Potter.

Potter est un Sang-pur lui aussi. D'une famille assez riche. Mais là où Black sait entretenir la distinction caractéristique des vieilles familles établies, Potter est le pire m'as-tu-vu imaginable !

Il est capable de tout pour se faire remarquer. Et surtout du pire ... Car être un Sorcier doué ne lui suffit pas. Il faut encore que le monde entier le sache et tombe en pamoison devant lui.

Et c'est là que j'entre en scène pour gâcher la petite vie si parfaite de James Potter.

Chaque fois qu'un prof le félicite, chaque fois qu'il permet à son équipe de remporter une victoire, chaque fois qu'une fille tombe sous son charme, je suis là pour le critiquer, le rabaisser, l'insulter.

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Les Sang-purs et les Sang-de-bourbe me méprisent, et moi je méprise James Potter.

Je méprise son orgueil et son obsession de reconnaissance. J'exècre sa manie de toujours s'ébouriffer les cheveux. De persécuter ceux qu'ils n'aiment pas. Et par-dessus tout, je déteste son sourire.

Son sourire peut me plonger dans une fureur indescriptible, et je n'ai plus qu'une idée en tête : le faire disparaître. Par tous les moyens.

Mon sang bouillonne et je dois me mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ravaler les maléfices qui menacent de m'échapper à la moindre provocation.

Son sourire m'obsède. Me hante.

Souvent, je me dis qu'Azkaban serait préférable à la torture constante de ce sourire. Car il ne me laisse aucun répit. La Salle Commune, les salles de classe, la Grande Salle. Où que j'aille il me suit.

Car le grand Potter ne supporte pas qu'on lui résiste. Alors il insiste. Il me traque à travers le château, espérant me faire céder.

Mais il aura beau me provoquer, me harceler de ses compliments mielleux, je résisterai. Car je suis plus forte que lui.

Je suis une Gryffondore.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**Surgissant du labyrinthe inextricable du web, me revoilà pour de nouvelles aventures !**

**Désolée pour le manque d'up-dates, mais mes petites cellules grises menaçaient de surchauffer, alors je les ai emmenées an vacances à Paris !**

**Ce petit break m'a permis de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées et dans mes fics.**

**A partir d'aujourd'hui je vais me concentrer sur " L'étoile du Berger", "Le choix du Dragon" et " la Chair et le Sang ".**

**Je pense poster un nouveau chapitre pour chacune de ces fics avant la fin du mois.**

**Quand à cette fic-ci, " le dilemme ", elle devrait comprendre 3 parties en tout. Je pense la finir au cours du mois de Mai ( j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas Thaele /puppy eyes/ Oh, et ne t'inquiète pas, notre Maître des Potions préféré fera son apparition dès le prochain chapitre ! ).**

**A plus'.**

**Le Loup à la Lune;**


	2. Un regard

**Les personnages, lieux et événements que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce ne sont que des jouets pour mon esprit tourmenté.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**La Lune au Loup.**

* * *

**Avant-propos :**

**Et voici ( enfin ! ) la deuxième partie de ma fic-cadeau pour Thaele Ellia. **

**Désolée pour l'attente, mais cet été je n'ai pratiquement rien écrit ( trop de boulot ! ) et ça m'a pris du temps pour me remettre dans le bain ( j'ai dû relire toutes mes fics et les tonnes de notes que j'ai sur chacune d'elles ! ).**

**Enfin, maintenant le train est en marche, alors j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.**

_

* * *

_

Le Dilemme

2ème partie : Un regard.

Ce n'est qu'en troisième année que j'ai découvert le parfait refuge anti-Potter : la Bibliothèque.

La plupart des Première-années se ruent à la Bibliothèque dès la première semaine de cours, avide d'apprendre et de comprendre les Arts Magiques, et Potter et sa clique n'ont pas fait exception à la règle.

Pendant toute notre première année, et une bonne partie de la deuxième, les Trois Mousquetaires de Gryffondore s'y sont réunis régulièrement pour faire leurs devoirs ou effectuer des recherches.

Et pendant toute cette période, j'ai évité la Bibliothèque comme la peste. Je me contentais d'y faire un saut de temps à autre pour emprunter les livres qui m'étaient necessaires, profitant du calme relatif de la Tour de Gryffondore pour étudier.

Mais le répit fut de courte durée, et dès l'hiver de notre deuxième année, Potter et sa bande sont devenus de véritables accessoires de la Salle Commune, au même titre que les tentures ou les fauteuils rouges.

Ils y passent leurs soirées et leurs week-end, monopolisant l'espace et l'attention de tous, car ignorer les blagues puériles et douteuses des Quatre Sorciers de l'Apocalypse c'est risquer d'en devenir la malheureuse victime. Même les Septième-années semblent redouter le Quatuor Infernal.

Il faut dire qu'à défaut d'être de bon goût, leurs "plaisanteries" sont pour le moins ... radicales, comme en témoigne le taux anormalement élevé de séjours à l'Infirmerie qui a suivi leur entrée à Poudlard.

Pendant longtemps, j'ai même pensé, espéré que leurs petits jeux causeraient leur perte. Un jour ou l'autre, l'un d'entre eux - _pitié, faites que ce soit Potter_ - irait forcément trop loin et serait renvoyé ... ou du moins puni assez sévèrement pour dissuader ses petits camarades de continuer leurs blagues vaseuses.

Mais quoiqu'ils fassent, ils arrivent toujours à s'en sortir avec au mieux un sermon ennuyeux, et au pire, une détention passée à écrire cent fois : ' Je ne transformerai plus les membres de mes camarades en appendices gluants. '

Au bout de quelques semaines du sourire omniprésent et insupportable de James " Regardez-Moi " Potter, je décidais d'opérer une retraite stratégique afin d'éviter le bain de sang qui menaçait - les Elfes de maisonont assez de travailavec le linge d'une horde d'adolescents plus ou moins pubères, il est inutile de leur imposer en plus le désincrustage journalier des différents fluides corporels qui ne manqueraient pas d'éclabousser les murs et les tapis ... un accident est si vite arrivé ...

Chassée de la Salle Commune, je me suis réfugiée inévitablement à la Bibliothèque qui, enfin débarrassée de la vermine Potterienne, avait retrouvé son calme légendaire.

Et je ne me suis jamais sentie autant en harmonie avec ma nature de Sorcière que dans ce Temple du Savoir.

Là, au milieu de Grimoires centenaires, c'est tout le monde Magique qui s'offrait à moi, sous sa forme la plus parfaite, la plus ... pure. Pas de mouvements de baguette ridicules, ni de formule psalmodiée d'une voix larmoyante, non. Mais la Magie. La Vraie.

J'ai toujours été une bonne élève, assidue et curieuse, mais l'accès à cet océan de connaissances, de ... possibilités, semble m'avoir plongée dans une véritable frénésie. Débarrassée del'ombre constante de Potter et de son sourire, je me suis jetée à corps perdu dans les études.

Pendant ces heures solitaires passées à engloutir Grimoires et Traités de toutes sortes, le seul rappel de _son_ existence est la présence régulière de l'un de ses complices : Rémus Lupin.

Lupin est de loin le plus supportable des Sorciers de l'Apocalypse. Calme, réservé - deux adjectifs étrangers au vocabulaire Blacko-Poterrien - mais intelligent - contrairement à cette lamentable parodie de Sorcier qu'est Peter Pettigrow.

Lupin a cette capacité étonnante de se rendre discret au point d'en devenir presque invisible, et plus d'une fois j'ai levé la tête d'un devoir ou d'un livre pour le découvrir assis à ma table, juste en face de moi.

Mais bizarrement, sa présence ne me dérange pas. Il m'arrive même de lui demander son avis sur un enchantement, et lui me demande souvent de lui expliquer la préparation ou les effets d'une potion.

Ses questions sont parfois si stupides que c'est un véritable miracle qu'il ait pu survivre à plus de trois années passées à manipuler des ingrédients aussi dangereux que l'aconite, la belladonne ou, dans son cas, une simple marguerite.

Un jour, excédée par une question particulièrement ridicule, je lui ai dit tout net ce que je pensais de ses capacités en Potions et, loin de s'énerver ou de se vexer, il s'est mis à rire aux éclats.

C'était la première fois que je le voyais rire. Vraiment rire. D'habitude, il se contente de sourire, les lèvres soigneusement fermées, mais ce jour-là, il a perdu son si beau self-control.

Oh, il a essayé de se contrôler : ses lèvres se sont mises à trembler si violemment que pendant une seconde j'ai cru qu'il allait fondre en larmes et puis ... il a explosé - littéralement _explosé_ - de rire. Il riait si fort, que tous les élèves présents dans la Bibliothèque se sont tournés vers nous.

Aussi rare que soit son rire, il n'en est pas moins communicatif, et j'ai eu tout le mal du monde à retenir le mien pendant que je lui ordonnais de se calmer tout en guettant la venue inévitable de Madame Pince ... et c'est là que je l'ai remarqué pour la première fois.

Alors que je balayais des yeux les alentours, son regard noir et perçant a croisé le mien ... et j'ai senti, j'ai _su_ qu'il pouvait voir à travers moi ... _en_ moi ...

Sévérus Rogue, membre de la bande de Serpentards la plus redoutée de Poudlard, seul élève de toute l'école à rivaliser avec moi en Potions, et ennemi personnel de James " M'as-Tu-Vu " Potter, a les yeux les plus noirs, les plus profonds que j'ai jamais vu ...

Les plus beaux yeux du monde ...

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ( surtout à toi, Thaele ). J'en ai encore prévu un pour finir cette histoire ( il devrait s'intitulé : " Un mot. " ).**

**Et maintenant, place aux RAR :**

**Thaele Ellia : Heureuse que cette fic te plaise. J'espère que cette deuxième partie est à la hauteur de tes attentes. Tu remarqueras qu'en plus de notre futur prof de Potions préféré, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'introduire Rémus ( d'ailleurs je me demande si je serai un jour capable d'écrire une fic sans lui ...).**

**Shadox : Tes reviews sont toujours un plaisir. Merci de t'inquiéter de l'état de mes pauvres cellules grises. Elles ont passé des vacances d'été épuisantes ( c'est rageant de bosser alors que d'autres passent leurs après-midi à lézarder au soleil ... mais comme je suis une chic fille, je ne citerai pas de nom ... pour l'instant ! ). C'est vrai que Lily apparaît rarement dans mes fics. Il faut dire que la grande majorité de mes histoires se déroulent après sa mort !**

**Theali : Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps. Alors, que penses-tu de la suite?**

**Blue Cinnamon : Lily parano ? Peut-être très légèrement. Faut dire qu'elle a des circonstances atténuantes : les Sang-Purs la méprisent et les autres Sorcières d'origine Moldue la jalousent. Pauvre petite, personne ne l'aime ! **

**AdelheidRei : Tout d'abord : mais d'où vient ton pseudo ? Ensuite : merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que mes fics intéressent les lecteurs ! Et enfin : j'espère que mon inspiration ne m'abandonnera pas pour la troisième partie !**

**Ayako : Tu vois qu'il ne faut pas désespérer : Rémus et Sev dans le même chapitre ! Bon d'accord, on voit à peine notre cher Serpentard, mais je promets de rectifier ça dans le prochain chapitre !**

**Voilà, voilà ! A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**

**Biz.**

**La Lune au Loup.**


	3. Un mot

**L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à Rowling. Tous les bénéfices sont pour elle !**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Luz.**

_

* * *

_

**Avant-propos : Cette fic est dédiée à Thaele Ellia, l'un des meilleurs auteurs de fanfic que je connaisse !**

**Pour une meilleur compréhension, je conseille aux lecteurs de relire le chapitre 28 de 'L'Ordre du Phénix' avant d'entamer la lecture de ce qui suit.**

* * *

_Le Dilemme_

_3ème Partie : Un Mot._

La cinquième année se déroule comme toutes les autres ... à un détail près.

Oh, je passe toujours la majorité de mon temps libre à la Bibliothèque, loin de Potter et de son insupportable sourire, mais ces longues heures de répis ne sont plus aussi studieuses qu'avant. Avant, je pouvais passer une après-midi entière à étudier sans que rien ni personne ne vienne troubler mon travail, mais maintenant ... maintenant il y a ... _lui_.

Oui, je sais, j'ai l'air d'une adolescente rongée par ses hormones, mais depuis ce jour à la Bibliothèque, ce regard ... je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui. Dans les couloirs, la Grande Salle, en cours, je ne peux m'empêcher de le chercher, de guetter sa longue silhouette noire ...

Seigneur, aidez-moi, je deviens comme Potter !

Heureusement qu'il me reste assez de présence d'esprit et de dignité pour ne pas chercher à l'aborder. Ou peut-être est-ce mon instinct de survie ? Il faut dire que Sévérus Rogue n'est pas vraiment un modèle d'amabilité ... ni de politesse, d'ailleurs. Et je sais de quoi je parle.

Etant les deux meilleurs élèves en Potion de notre année, le Professeur Slughorn nous met souvent en équipe pendant les cours communs Gryffondore-Serpentard. Oh, Sévérus n'est pas ouvertement hostile envers moi ... dans le sens où il ne me jette pas de maléfice à vue comme il le fait avec Black ou Potter - et je dois avouer que le voir tenir tête à Monsieur Parfait est un spectacle des plus réjouissants ! - mais il reste froid et distant.

Jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, jamais une parole superflue.

C'est vrai que l'absence de sourire est reposante après des heures à supporter les assaults dentaires de Potter, mais un simple 'bonjour' quand j'arrive ou un petit 'merci' quand je lui passe le bocal de cafards serait le bien venu. Je passe des heures entières avec lui, à fabriquer des Potions plus compliquées les unes que les autres, et c'est comme s'il ne m'avait jamais adressé la parole.

Dans un sens, je lui suis reconnaissante de son indifférence. Après tout, l'année des BUSE est importante pour mon avenir et je dois travailler plus que jamais si je veux obtenir un O dans chaque matière. Et puis, je refuse d'être comme toutes ces écervelées qui négligent leurs études pour les garçons. Je vaux mieux que ça.

C'est pour cette raison que je me suis faite une promesse en début d'année : dès la fin des épreuves, moi, Lily Evans, j'irai inviter Sévérus Rogue à fêter la fin des examens aux Trois Balais.

Oh, je sais que j'ai toutes les chances de me faire jeter, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, et puis je suis une Gryffondore, non ?

Enfin, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Surtout quand le moment fatidique approche à grands pas ... mais il n'est pas question de reculer. Je suis une Gryffondore, et les Gryffondores tiennent parole, même si la parole en question semble bien vacillante maintenant que seule la Métamorphose nous sépare de la fin des BUSE !

Enfin, l'épreuve n'aura pas lieu avant demain, alors j'ai encore de longues heures devant moi pour réunir mon courage, inutile de s'inquiéter pour rien. Pour le moment la seule chose à faire c'est de profiter de cette magnifique fin d'après-midi et de se relaxer après des heures passées à disserter sur les Pitiponks, les Vampires et les Loups-garou ...

" Ca va, Servilus ? "

Non, je ne laisserai pas James Potter gâcher mon après-midi ...

" _Expelliarmus !_ "

Sévérus est assez grand pour s'occuper de ce crétin ...

" _Impedimenta !_ "

... de ces _deux_ crétins ...

" Alors comment s'est passé ton examen, Servilo ? "

Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce surnom ridicule qu'ils lui ont trouvé ...

" Chaque fois que je le regardais, son nez touchait le parchemin. Il va y avoir de grosses taches de gras sur toute sa copie, ils ne pourront pas en lire un mot. "

Ah, ah, ah. C'est à se demander lesquels sont les plus pitoyables : Black et Potter pour toujours sortir les mêmes blagues foireuses, où leur armée de Lèches-botte pour en rire encore ?

" Attends ... un peu. Attends ... un peu ! "

" Qu'est-ce qu'il faut attendre ? Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de nous faire, Servilo, t'essuyer le nez sur nous ? "

Wow ! C'est la première fois que j'entends Sévérus utiliser un langage aussi fleuri ... Il a vraiment un vocabulaire très ... imagé ...

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces grossièretés, lave-toi la bouche. _Récurevite ! _"

Alors, là, il est allé trop loin !

" Laissez-le TRANQUILLE ! "

C'est pasz vrai, il est obligé de toujours s'ébourrifer les cheveux, comme ça !

" Ca va, Evans? "

Et revoilà son foutu sourire !

" Laisse-le tranquille. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? "

" Eh bien voilà, le plus gênant, chez lui, c'est le simple fait qu'il existe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ... "

" Tu te crois très drôle, mais tu n'es qu'une abominable petite brute arrogante, Potter. Laisse-le _tranquille_ ! "

" C'est d'accord, à condition que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, Evans. Allez ... Sors avec moi et je ne porterai plus jamais la main sur le vieux Servilo. "

Que je sorte avec lui ... Que _moi_ je _sorte_ avec ... LUI !

" Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi, même si je n'avais plus le choix qu'entre toi et le calmar géant ! "

" Pas de chance, Cornedrue ... Oh ! Attention ! "

Tout se passe si vite ! J'ai à peine le temps d'apercevoir l'entaille sur le joue de Potter que Sévérus est suspendu dans le vide ... au moins j'ai la réponse à l'éternelle question du slip ou du caleçon ... Surtout ne pas rire, Potter pourrait croire que je le trouve drôle ...

" Fais-le descendre ! "

" Mais certainement ! "

" _Petrificus Totalus !_ "

Mais c'est pas possible, de quoi il se mêle le Blanc-bec ! Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça !

" LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE ! "

Oh, j'adore la manière dont ces deux crétins se sont crispés en voyant ma baguette ...

" Ah, Evans, ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort. "

Mais c'est qu'il s'y croit, ce sale ... non, calme-toi, c'est pas le moment ...

" Alors, libère-le du maléfice ! "

" Et voilà. Tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Servilus. "

" Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle ! "

... _Sang-de-Bourbe _...

" Très bien. Je ne m'en mêlerai plus, à l'avenir. Et si j'étais toi, je laverais mon caleçon, _Servilus_. "

... _Sang-de-Bourbe_ ...

" Fais des excuses à Evans ! "

" Je ne veux pas que tu l'obliges à s'excuser ! Tu es aussi mauvais que lui. "

... _Sang-de-Bourbe_ ...

" Quoi ? JAMAIS je ne t'aurais traitée de ... tu-sais-quoi ! "

... _Sang-de-Bourbe_ ...

" Tu te mets les cheveux en bataille parce que tu crois que ça fait bien d'avoir toujours l'air de descencdre de son balai, tu te pavanes avec ce stupide Vif d'or, tu jettes des maléfices à tous ceux que tu n'aimes pas simplement parce que tu sais le faire ... Ca m'étonne que ton balai arrive encore à décoller avec une tête aussi enflée. Tu me fais VOMIR ! "

" Evans ! EVANS ! "

... _Sang-de-Bourbe_ ...

Ils sont tous pareils, Black, Rosier, Avery ... Potter ... Rogue ... Je les hais. Je les hais tous autant qu'ils sont. Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux.

Je suis Lily Evans. La Sang-de-Bourbe.

Et je n'ai besoin de personne.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**Voilà enfin la troisième partie, j'espère qu'elle t'aura plu, Thaele ! **

**Dans le cas contraire, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, et je ferai de mon mieux pour corriger, après tout, cette fic est pour toi, il est normal que je fasse tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle te plaise !**

**En tout cas, ce chapitre sera le dernier.**

**Je ne veux pas décrire toute la scolarité de Lily, ni la manière dont ses sentiments pour James évoluent. **

**L'idée de cette fic m'est venue d'une chanson de la comédie musicale 'Les Dix Commandements', justement intitulée Le Dilemme, et dans laquelle on peut lire : **

**" Qui saura me dire lequel des deux je désire, lequel m'attire (...)  
Qui me fera choisir (...) entre un regard sans faille et un sourire. "**

**Quand j'ai lu ces mots, j'ai tout de suite pensé : regard sans faille/Sévérus, sourire/James. Et j'ai pensé que la scène du pire souvenir de Rogue serait la 'solution' idéale à ce dilemme, car c'est là que Lily se détourne de Sévérus et qu'elle dit enfin ce qu'elle pense à James ( et je pense que, sur le long terme, son discours a permis à James de se rendre compte de ses erreurs ).**

**Bref, je pense être allée au bout de mon idée originelle, et tout chapitre supplémentaire serait, à mon sens, superficiel.**

**Mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Comme toujours, toute critique est la bienvenue !**

**Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !**

**A plus' pour de nouvelles aventures !**

**Luz.**


End file.
